


Love, Loneliness and Vampires

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-19
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winifred Burkle is a teacher at Sunnydale High, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce is a watcher to Buffy and Faith. Will destiny still bring them toegether?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely, me.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

** Chapter one: Lonely, me. **

“I want you to look into this. Find out everything you can about the murder of the Deputy Mayor.” Wesley said. He was standing in the high-school library, pacing. Buffy was sitting on the study table; Faith was sitting on a chair next to the table and Giles was sitting on the far end.

“But that's... I-I mean, that's... That's not really our jurisdiction, is it?” Buffy asked nervous and confused.  
“It's no big, B. We'll get into it if he wants.” Faith said to her eerily calm.

“No, Buffy's right. The Deputy Mayor's murder was the result of human malice. There's nothing supernatural about it.” Giles interfered.

“We don't know that for certain.” Wesley said and then adds brightly “I say it merits investigation.”

“Which I'm sure the police are doing. Meantime, if you ask me, there are better uses for the Slayers' time.” Giles stood up and walked around the table.

“Ah. But I don't believe I did.” He said to him snootily. “Ask you.” He held up the daily paper to him.

“Considering the success of your previous adventure...” Giles yanked the paper away but still got interrupted by a woman walking in. Giles looked over at her.

“Hi.” She said to them and waved with her hand a little bit.

“You need anything?” Giles asked the woman and walked over to her.

Wesley tuned around to see who had spoken; his gaze fell upon a young and very beautiful woman. She had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail; she wore a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a jeans jacket.

“Modern science, volume 6, forgot mine at home.” She said with a smile. “You have that book?”

“Yes I think I do.”

As she waited for Giles to get the book she noticed Wesley looking at her. “Feeling old?” she asked Giles.

“Why do you ask?” He answered.

“Isn’t he your replacement for next year?” she asked.

“Uh, I, uh... Well...” Wesley started to stammer nervously. “I'm a...”

Faith, who was quite amused, leaned forward. “Yes, in matter of fact, he is.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.” She said to him, smiling.

“Wesley Wyndam-Pryce” he said and held out his hand.

“Winifred Burkle.” She said and took his hand.

“And you take science.” He stated.

“I teach science.” She said.

“She’s one of the teachers here.” Giles said and came with the book.

“Oh.” Wesley said and dropped her hand, and smiled at the fact.

“What’s so funny about it?” Winifred asked.

“What?” he stopped smiling.

“You smiled when he told you that I was a teacher.”   
She looked at him.

“Oh, it’s just that… just that… um.” He was getting   
nervous. “I usually associate teachers with… grey hair and being around 50.” He said nervous.

“Oh, I’ll tell you a secret.” She leaned forward. “I only have five years left to fifty.” She joked.

“You have?” He was totally buying her joke.

“I’m just joking.” She smiled, leaning back. “I’m actually just 26.”

“But that is still very young for being a Teacher.”

“I graduated from high school when I was 16, have been working here for the past four years.” She smiled. She looked over to Giles that stood behind the checkout counter where Giles stamped in the do date in the book.

“Here you go Ms. Burkle.” He gave her the book.

“Thank you Mr. Giles.” She took the book and turned over to Wesley. “Welcome to Sunnydale High, the school were everything can happen.” She gave him one last smile before walking out.

“My. She is cheeky, isn't she?” He said as he watched her back as she walked out.

Faith, who was still amused, said to him; “Six words; she’s… totally… out… of… you… league.”

“That is seven words Faith” He said still looking after Ms. Burkle and then pulled out his handkerchief. “Well, uh...” he dabbed his mouth. “Where were we?” he turned around to them and asked.

“Done. I mean, we were done, right?” Buffy slipped of the table.

“Uh, yep. Off to patrol. So we'll see ya.” Faith stood up next to Buffy.

“One moment, girls.” Wesley drawled himself up. “I'm your commander now, and on the matter of this murder, I am resolved. Natural or super, I want to know.”

“Fine by me. Always ready to kick a little bad guy butt.” Faith touched Buffy’s shoulder and the two of them left the library.  
*************************************

Next evening they all were in the library, this time all of them; Buffy, Angel, Giles, Willow and Xander. They were discussing the problem they have with Faith when Wesley walked in.

“That’s no longer an issue.” He told them as he walked in.

“You let her get away?” Giles said accusing to him.

“'Let' wouldn't be the way I'd phrase it, but... Yes, she escaped.” He said tired.

Giles rolled his eyes and took off his glasses.

“That's good work.” Angel said to him and walked across the room. “First, you terrorize her, and then you put her back in the streets.” He sat down on the table.

“That was hardly my plan. I was trying to save her.” He defends himself.

“But you didn't! You probably destroyed her.” Buffy accused him.

“Buffy, that's enough.” Giles told her and put his glasses on.

“I better find her before she does any more damage.” Buffy continued, standing up. “We're gonna need to split up. I'll check the docks. That's probably where she is. Giles, why don't you go to her motel? Xander, Willow, her haunts and be careful.”  
They all get up to leave.

“I'll try the airport.” Angel said and walked out.

“What can I do? I want to help.” Wesley said when everybody walked out past him.

“You still got your ticket back to the mother country?” she said resentfully to him and also walked past him and left him standing there all alone.

“I was just trying to do the right thing.” He said low to himself after everybody had walked out. He sighed low to himself and walked out. As he walked down the corridor he thought that it was better if he just stayed back for a week or so, not saying so much. Yes, that was probably the best thing to do.

When he rounded the corner, he saw that it came light from one of the classrooms, the light was pretty dim, but still drew his attention to it. He walked closer to the light and saw that it was coming from a small table light, and by the table was the woman he met in the library yesterday. 

He stood out in the hall watching her. She had her legs up on the desk and appeared to be reading through some tests. She yawned once and continued to read, she wore a knee long shirt, and the position she sat in made so her skirt had fallen halfway down her thighs, revealing the most of her long, slender legs. He tried not to look but couldn’t somehow. 

She’s beautiful, very beautiful, Wesley thought to himself. And Faith was right, a beautiful woman like her would probably never look in his direction, and the thing in the library was probably because she wanted to be kind to him.

He continued to look at her, but she suddenly looked up and saw him. He took away his gaze from her and started to walk down the hall, embarrassed by being caught looking at her.

“Hey.” She called out to him, he stopped and turned around to face her, she walked up to him. She didn’t say anything and he expected her to slap him on the cheek, just like one of the girls had done when he was fifteen and looked at her for too long.

“You don’t have to go away.” She told him, not angry at all. “It would be nice with some company.” She smiled and he followed her back to the classroom. He really didn’t understand what that just happened.

“What are you doing here so late?” he asked her, breaking the silence. “It’s ten past eight.”

“I’m just correction some tests.” She answered. “I concentrate better here.” She sat down on her chair behind the desk.

“You shouldn’t be out so late, it can be very dangerous to be out so late.” He told her a little bit nervous and leaned towards the bench closest to the desk.

“Are you offering yourself to walk me home?” she said and smiled again.

He thought about it for two seconds and thought that that would be the best way to get her home safe. “Yes, wouldn’t like to see you get hurt.” He said to her.

“Let me just grab my things.” She smiled.  
*******************************************

“You are not really from around here are you?” Wesley asked her as they just left the school grounds.

“No, I’m actually Texas, came up here to study.” She answered. “And I feel in love with California, or you can say that it was a Californian boy that kept me here. You know, you fall in love with guy and he makes you move up here and settle down, get a job and the whole crap. He made me move up here to Sunnydale, we even got an apartment together.” She sighed and the continued. 

“And all that for coming home early one day to find him in bed with a person you call friend.” She rambled on a little bit angry, she was quiet for a minute. “I’m sorry; I have a curse that makes me talk too much.”

“Don’t worry about that Ms. Burkle.”

“Call me Fred. Everybody does.” She interrupted him.

“Fred.” He continued. “At least you don’t have a curse that makes you don’t talk at all sometimes.” He answered.

“You are a really nice guy.” She smiled. “It’s nice to talk to a guy that doesn’t want to bed me.”

“Bed you?” He didn’t quite understand what she meant with that word. “What do you mean?”

She smiled. “The most men I meet is always this nice to me because they think with their dumbstick.” She answered him and frowned at the word dumbstick.

“Yet another word I don’t understand…” Wesley said. “Dumbstick?”

“It’s a metaphor for… um, penis.” She looked up at him to see how he reacted to the word.

“Oh, I see.” He said and felt his face turned red, by the sound of the word.

“Could that sentence have sounded anymore English?” She laughed at his reaction of the word. “I see.” She repeated after him, but didn’t get it as English as he did because of the laughing.

“Are you mocking me?” He asked her and looked dead serious at her.

But she just laughed more. “What would you do if I said I did?” She asked him when she had toned down her laughing.

“Absolutely no idea.” He answered to her honestly.

“You just sounded so cute.” She smiled looking at him. “Oh, here’s my apartment building.” She pointed out the building.

“Already here?” He asked and tried not to sound disappointed.

“Afraid so.” She gave him a sigh. “Thank you for walking me home. See ‘ya tomorrow.” She gave him a soft smile.

“Yes, let’s meet again tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” She said nodding. By this time had they reached the front of the building.

“I’d better be going then.” He nodded and turned around.

“Wesley.” She called out after him; he turned around, curious about what she wanted. “You wanna… come up for some coffee or something?” She asked.

“I… um, I.” He stammered. “Don’t think that is such a good idea.”

“Okey.” She gave him a nod and disappointed turned around and walked up to her apartment.

When she reached her apartment she took her keys out, unlocked the door and stepped inside. The apartment was small. There was one room, a kitchen and a small bathroom. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV, just too make the silence to go away. Then she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a one-portion dinner and put it in the microwave.

She took of her jacket and put on her bed, which took up the most of her bedroom, in the rest of the bedroom was there a bookshelf, a desk full of papers and a closet. She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book she had read so many times and went to the kitchen to eat her food and read the book. Trying to oppress her feeling that made her feel sick of loneliness. 

Me Note: Hope you like it… even if you didn’t, please write a review…


	2. Out of Love??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review... Please.

Chapter 2: Out of Love??

One and a half week had passed since Wesley had walked Fred home, but that time wasn’t the only time he had walked her home, he had made her company four more times.

Today was he out with Faith, watching her as she made her way through the obstacle field, “Sloppy” he wrote down on his clip board.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with Fred last night. She had started talking about shoes for some reason and he had actually found that subject very interesting.

“You saw that?” Faith asked cheerfully and came up in front of him, smiling.

“What?” he looked up at her, confused.

“You didn’t see, did you?” She said disappointed. “Just don’t try to make me do the labyrinth again.” She said and started walk away.

“It’s not a labyrinth Faith.” He said and walked after her.

“Whatever, its B’s time to do it now.” She crossed her arms and continued to walk away. “Where is she, by the way?”

Wesley ran up behind her. “She’s still at the school.” He said.

“Great, let’s go there.” She started to walk faster just to annoy him.  
************************

“Well, that was a blast.” Faith said sarcastic and leaned towards the counter when she and a out-of-breath Wesley came into the library.

“How did it go?” Giles asked.

“Princess Margaret here had a little trouble keeping up.” Faith said and pointed on Wesley who came up behind her.

“How did it go?” Giles asked again, but this time to Wesley.

“Faith, uh...” he panted heavily. “Did quite well on the obstacle field, still a little sloppy, though.” He leaned towards the counter catching his breath, as Faith shot him an incredulous look.

“Do you feel up to, uh, taking Buffy out, or shall I?” Giles asked, concerned about his health. Last thing he wanted on his hands was a dead watcher.

“Oh, no, no, no. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute. And some defibrillators, if it's not too much trouble.” He said, still catching his breath.

“You're gonna love it, B. It's just like fun, only boring.” Faith said to Buffy with a grimace.

“Faith, this evaluation is a necessary part of the Council's...” Giles reminded her sternly.

“I know. I'm on board here. Just shooting my mouth off.” Faith replied.

“I better change.” Buffy said and started to walk out. But when she passed Faith, Faith laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Good luck.” Faith said with a small smile. Buffy returned the smile weakly and walked out.

Wesley took a deep breath and fallowed her.

When he came out in the corridor and came up to Buffy he heard a familiar voice call out to him. “Wesley.” Both he and Buffy turned around to meet Fred that smiling approached them. “Hi.” She said. “You know… I was just thinking earlier and…” She said but cut herself off. “Have you been running the marathon or something?” She asked him.

“Oh.” He was still breathing heavily. “No, I have just… um” He looked down at the smiling Buffy for help. “I… just.”

“Helped Giles to move books.” Buffy broke in, helping him.

“Yes.” Wesley said. “Books… Moving, many.” He nodded. “You were saying?”

“Oh, I just wondered if we could… you know get something to eat while walking.” She suggested smiling. “Since you always refuse to come up for coffee.”

“Well, I…” He said, not sure how to express himself. His silence made Buffy smile, she would probably start to laugh if he continued like this, but she doubted that either of them would notice if she started to laugh. “That would be great.” He finally said to her.

“Great.” Fred replied smiling. “Let’s meet like usually at six, okey?”

“That’s perfect. Sex…” He started but then realized what he said. “I mean six it is.” He corrected himself and his cheeks turned a bit read.

But to his surprise she let out a small, soft laugh to his wrong saying and then turned around and left. He just stood there with his mouth open, chocked.  
*********************************************

He was nervous, this was dinner. Not some walking home, like usual, it was dinner. It was a date; he couldn’t go out on a date, could he? Was she seeing it as a date? He had probably looked himself in the small mirror in Giles office for over a hundred times, before he one last time corrected his tie and walked out of the library to meet Fred.

“You are late.” She stated when she saw him. “And I thought that Englishmen had a perfect sense of time.”

“I have a perfect sense of time when it comes to English time.” He said smiling and approached her.

She smiled back, a smile just as beautiful as herself. She wore a red dress that had no sleeves and covered her knees. It was a beautiful dress. She walked up to him. “So, where you wanna take me?” she asked.

“Oh.” He said, he hadn’t really thought of that. “Um, you know there’s a…”

“Don’t worry, I have a place in mind.” She said and they walked out of the school.

The restaurant she took him to was a small but cozy one. The most of the place was decorated in red.

“I Love this place.” Fred said when they had entered and had seated down at a table by the window. There was around ten to twelve table the most in the restaurant and only three of them was taken by other couples of friends, Girls. “They have really good food here. When I first moved here I used to here all the time.” She smiled. “But that changed eventually.” She said as the waiter came to them and gave them two menus. They continued talk about small stuff, as they diced what to order and ordered.

“What brought you to Sunnydale?” She asked him.

“Well…” He wasn’t so sure what to answer. “Actually, My father.” He said. “I just felt like I had to get away from his control, he was always telling me what to do.”

“Well, I hope that Sunnydale is enough for you.” She said. “My dad didn’t care that much about what me and my siblings did, if we were asking if we could go over to a friend or something he just nodded and ‘yeah, yeah, just as long as you come home safely’” She said, smiling at the memory of her dad. “But Why Sunnydale, why would you wanna come to this place?”

“Well, I know Mr. Giles from England, and when he heard that I was here he suggested that I should come to Sunnydale.” He said and made a little white lie, not so sure how she would react if she heard the trout.

“Can I ask you something?” She said.

“Of course.” He answered. “You can ask me anything.”

“Okey, how come that people like Faith, Buffy and Xander are hanging so much in the library? Willow I can understand, she’s smart.”

“Well.” He answered her. “I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out yet, but when I do, I’ll tell you.”

She opened her mouth to say something but had to close it when their food arrived.

“You put a marking of disliking on Xander’s name, you don’t like him?” Wesley asked.

“I really can’t tell you I do.” She answered. “You know that I teach math too right?” He nodded. “There was this thing two years ago. He had started hanging out with the pack; the four members of that group are the evilest pupils at Sunnydale high. Anyway, Xander isn’t the smartest one when it comes to math. So one afternoon when I had a class, I asked him something. He said; ‘I don’t know, why would I know?’ then he rose from his seat and slowly started walking up to me and said; ‘The only reason I even bother to come to these math lessons are because that I can stare at you delicious body’ by that time he had said that he was standing in front of me. I raised my hand to slap him on the cheek, because you don’t talk like that to me. But he grabbed my wrist and licked the inner part of it. Then he walked out.” She finished her story. “At first I didn’t know what to do, but lather after the class I went to Principal Flutie’s office to tell him… and it was then I heard that he had been eaten.”

“Eaten?” Wesley asked he surprised. “By what?”

“They said that it was wild dogs, but there is a rumor going around.” She told him. “It says that Flutie had felt hungry and that he was the one that ate up the pig, the school mascot, and the football players found out about it and gotten mad and ate him up.” She looked up at his face. “But that is not true.” She said when she saw his face. “Obviously.”

Wesley didn’t say anything.

“Willow came to me later and told me that Xander had been in an accident, head trauma and that was the reason that he had acted like he did. But I told Willow that I would talk to the new principal and tell him that I would refuse to have Xander in any of my classes again.” She put down the fork on the half eaten dish. “You know, Xander isn’t the only one that has been hitting on me.” She continued and Wesley could clearly hear the frustration on her voice. “I can say one name; Gage Petronzi, just because he was the next best swimmer on the swim team he thought that he could do anything when they had won a few contests.”

“What did he do?” He asked curious.

“Well, for a starter, he was coming onto me, more than once.” She told him. “But he got eaten up by something. I really don’t know what.”

“Oh, you really weren’t kidding when you told me that everything could happen.”

“Yes, the only thing that this school has that other schools don’t is the high death-number.” She smiled. “Let’s talk about something fun instead.” She suggested.

And talked about something fun instead. After the dinner when they asked for the check and she took up her purse so she could pay for her part, he told her that he should pay for the whole dinner. She smiled and realized that she really had met an English gentleman.

When they walked to her place, she casually, and intentionally, bumped he shoulder into his shoulder, letting their hands briefly touch the other.

When they passed by the school, he saw that the light’s was on in the library. “Fred…” He said and they stopped walking. “I just remembered that I forgot something in the library.”

“Okey.” She said and followed him into the school.

“Wait here.” He told her when they came in.

“Okey.” She said and watched him walk down the corridor.

When Wesley had walked down long enough, so he was almost in the library he heard a scream from the girl’s bathroom.

He pulled forward the cross he had for safety in his left inner pocket, and turned around towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom is Cordelia backing away from a vampire as she makes advances, when Wesley jumps in front of Cordelia and puts the cross into the vampires face.

“Back! Creature of the night!” he commanded at the vampire. The vampire growled angry at them. “Leave this place!”

“Don’t wanna.” The female vampire answered.

But Wesley quickly, but nervously pulled out a bottle of holy water. He held it up, threatening to throw it at her.

“Whatever.” The vampire sighed and left.

Wesley slowly relaxed, heaving a sigh of relief and lowered the cross and the vial. Cordelia walked up behind him and lightly touched him on the shoulder. He freaked out, screaming and spun around, thrusting the cross and holy water right into Cordelia's face. He lowered them when he recognized her, and tried to catch his breath.

“I'm sorry.” Cordelia whined apologetically.

“No, no. A little on edge.” Wesley said and put away the water. “You know, men in combat. He made a tough face “Grr.” Then he added concerned. “Are you all right?”

“You saved my life. Thank you!” She flung herself worshipfully at him and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Oh, yes. Uh... Yes.” Wesley said awkwardly. He was somewhat startled, but enjoyed the hug while it lasted. Then they both peer out the door. “Was that...?” He asked her stunned.

“Willow.” She shook her head sorrowfully. “They got Willow.” But then got over it, and said brightly. “So, are you doing anything tonight?”

Wesley are at first speechless, but then he remember Fred. “Oh god… Fred.” He whispered to himself before turning around and walked quickly out to where he had left Fred.

But when he reached Fred he saw that Willow had already reached Fred. Willow hadn’t done anything to Fred. “Aw, look at you, all helpless.” Willow said evilly to her. “Already killed you once… Gonna love killing you again.”

“Willow, what are you talking about?” Fred said fearfully and backed away.

“Get away from her.” Wesley said and appeared in front of Willow, holding out his cross. “I told you to leave this place.”

“Do you really think that I’m afraid for a little cross and some holy water?” Vampire Willow said evilly.

“I told you leave this place.” He nervously opened the bottle and threw the water on her face that forced her to vamp out.

Willow growl angry at his action. “Fine, I’ll just find the blood of a virgin on another place.” She growls at him and turned around and left the school.

“You okey?” He asked Fred, he was still nervous.

“Was that Willow?” She asked chocked.

“No, it was… something else.” he lied to her so that she wouldn’t get freaked of what that just happened.

“Oh god, I just wanna get home.” She whispered to him a little bit frightened, leaning towards him.

“I’ll take you home.” He said and put an arm around her shoulders.

“Thank you.” She said.

“Hey, you just…” Cordelia came but stopped herself when she saw Fred. “Oh, Hi Ms. Burkle.” Wesley let go of Fred.

“Cordelia.” Fred said, surprised to see one of her students.

“Wesley.” She said ignoring her teacher. “You never told me how I can pay you back for saving me from that thing.” She smiled at him.

“Oh, I um…” Wesley stammered.

“So, what are you doing tomorrow night?” Cordelia continued to ask.

“He’s going to be with me.” Fred said to Cordelia and took Wesley’s hand in her own. “This night, tomorrow night and probably every night forward is he going to spend with me.”

“Fine, you do that.” Cordelia said disappointed and walked out of the school.

“Let’s take you home.” Wesley said, he was still puzzled about Fred’s saying to Cordelia, did she mean that? Fred didn’t let go of his hand as they walked to her place in silence. When they reached the front door of the house, she still didn’t let go of his hand.

“Come up.” She pleaded to him, dragging him with her.

“Fred…” He protested.

“Just coffee.” She said. “I’m… just not ready to be alone yet.”

“Okey, just coffee.” He said and followed her up to the third floor where her apartment was.

He followed her inside and saw how small her apartment was.

“I know that it’s small, but it’s cozy.” She walked into the kitchen.

He fallowed her into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. “It’s not that small.” He said trying to cheer her up; she smiled and put on the coffee maker.

“It’s small, but for one person it’s enough.” She said and sat down on the chair in front of him.

He smiled back, he looked around in the kitchen and when he looked back at her he saw that she leaned closer, he suspected what she wanted to do, so he also leaned closer and let their lips touch. He parted his lips a little bit and let the kiss go deeper.

Without braking off the kiss, she moved herself over so she sat in his lap, straddling him. He put his arms around her back, pulling her as close as possible.

The coffee machine continued to make coffee, but none of them remembered it, they were to busy moving towards the other room onto her bed.

Me Note: Read and Review... Please.


	3. Sweet, Sweet Kisses

**Chapter three: Sweet, Sweet Kisses.**

Fred stood by the coffee maker, she poured out the old coffee from the day before and made new coffee, it was morning and she was only wearing knickers, a casual tank-top and her hair was tied up in a bun at the back. When she had pushed the 'on' button she turned around and walked back to her bedroom. Before climbing into it she leaned against the door opening and watched the sleeping man in her bed, he turned around so he faced her.

“Hi.” She said when she saw that he was waking up; she walked over to the bed and crawled under the cover, snuggling closer to him.

“You have been awake long?” he asked and gave her a long kiss. 

“Yeah, my clock started beepin’ at 5:30 this morning. So I have just been up to make a new round of coffee.” She smiled and kissed him back.

“So that was a clock beeping.” He said remembering the annoying sound that disturbed his sleep.

“Yes, forgot to turn it off. I don’t have any lessons isn’t until noon.”

“So, I’m finally getting that coffee now?” He still hadn’t got that Coffee she had promised him.

“Yeah, I still owe you one.”

He smiled and remembered that he had to discuss something with her. “Fred… what does this mean? I mean, what does these five nights we have spent together mean to you?”

“I don’t count it as five; it’s more like four, since you were just sleeping once.” She answered smiling. “I don’t know, we’re two adults that have an attraction to the other, and are having great Sex. I don’t think it’s anything more than that, or is it?”

“Great sex?” He questioned her, doubting that she meant great like great.

“Okey, really great.” She said, but when she realized what he really meant she continued. “If the sex was bad, do you really think that I would have invited you back to my bed?”

“Right.” He responded. “What time is it? I have to be at the library by ten.”

“Then you’d better run, it’s ten to ten.” She said and showed him the bedside clock.

“Great.” He said sarcastic and got up from the bed, and started get dressed.   
**************************************  
“We have been waiting for you.” Buffy said when he entered the library half an hour later. 

She, Xander and Willow was sitting by the study table and Mr. Giles was behind the counter. All of them were looking at him. 

“I have been trying to call you all morning, where have you been?” Mr. Giles asked him.

“Oh, I have um…” He stammered, he had been trying to keep his relationship with Fred a secret to the rest, especially Mr. Giles, he didn’t know how he would react.

“Oh, I can tell you where he has been.” Cordelia smirked and came in behind him.

He turned around to face Cordelia. “Cordelia.” He said with a slight panic in his voice. He had told Cordelia not to tell anybody about him and Fred, and she had been taking that to her own advantage.

“A little bit jumpy today?” Giles asked him.

“Oh, no, certainly not.” Wesley said and turned around and walked away from Cordelia towards the others in the Scooby gang.

“You wanted something Cordelia?” Giles asked and took a sip of his morning tea.

She ignored Giles and walked up to Wesley. “What are you doing Friday night?” She asked him and gave him a fake smile.

“Uh, I, uh, as always my sacred duty as a Watcher prevents me from, ah... Why?” he looked at her suspicious of what she might say next.

“I have a paper to write for English and you're English, so I thought ...” she saw the looks form Buffy and Xander. “What? Is it so wrong to be getting an insider's perspective?” she snapped at them. She turned over to Wesley again. “I study best in a good restaurant, around eightish? Think it over?” she smiled at him before turning around and walked out.

“And on the day the words "flimsy excuse" was redefined, we stood in awe and watched.” Xander said, jokingly. 

“Oh, right, what did I miss?” Wesley turned his attention to the rest of the gang, ignoring his Chock. 

“Starters, it would be nice if you corrected you tie and the buttons you shirt.” Giles said and walked by him to the table.

“Oh.” Wesley looked down at his shirt and saw what Giles meant; he turned embarrassed around and corrected what he had missed.

“Faith and I met a demon last night.” Buffy told him when he had faced them again.

“Oh, really what kind of demon was it and how did you slay it?” He asked and couldn’t be less interested, the demon was slayed, so what?

“I didn’t, he wanted to let me buy the books of ascension.” Buffy told him, for five thousand dollars.”

“Demon after the money, what do you say about that huh?” Xander said and when Wesley’s gaze fell upon him he remembered what Fred had told him about Xander, that that stupid and weird geek could have been so mean and evil, that was even more unbelievable than a demon after money.

“What does this ‘Ascension’ mean?” Buffy asked the two watchers.

“Well, I…” Wesley started but couldn’t really answer to that question, so he looked at Giles for help.

“I really can’t say I know either.” Giles responded to the question Buffy gave them.

“No, it’s not really a normal term in Demonology.” Wesley said.

“Oh, oh, oh, I know.” Willow interrupted them excited. “The Marenschadt Text. I think in the section on genocide, they mention Ascension.” She said and smiled.

“Well, we have a winner.” Buffy said smiling too.

“And, more importantly, two losers.” Xander said malicious, also smiling.

“Where did you find that volume?” Giles asked.

“In the top of your book cabinet with the stuff you try to keep hidden” Willow told him and he disappeared into his office.

“Hidden? Are there any engravings I should know about? Uh, frolicking nymphs of some kind?” Xander keeps joking and Wesley is just more and more getting tired at him.

“No. Just magic secrets Giles doesn't think I'm ready for.” Willow responded.

"Ah, yes, yes, here we are.” Giles returned with the book “There's a reference here to the journal of Desmond Kane, pastor of a town called Sharpsville.” He read out of it “‘May 26, 1723. Tomorrow is the Ascension. God help us all.’ It was the last anyone heard.” He put down the book.

“From Kane?”

“From Sharpsville.” Giles responded to Wesley’s question. “The town more or less disappeared.”

“So Ascension possibly not a love-in.” Buffy said sarcastic.

“I think you should meet with this demon, Buffy.” Giles told her.

“Oh yeah, anyone got five thousand dollar?” She asked and looked at the others.

“Books of Ascension, Mayor, slaughter. Tell you what. Why don't we try to find this demon sooner rather than later? Perhaps persuade him to lend us the books free of charge.” Wesley said to them cheerfully.

“I think Faith might be useful in that persuasion part.” Buffy said.

“I imagine so. Where is Faith anyway?” Wesley looked around without seeing Faith around.  
“Not here. Are we done?” Buffy asked him.

“Of course, unless there was something else you would like to tell me?” Wesley asked them, but the ignored him and walked out. “Great, let’s do that again.” Wesley muttered to himself.  
**********************************************  
“Wesley can I talk with you for a second?” Giles came up to Wesley when they sat with their books open, researching about the ascension later that day.

“Of course.” Wesley answered and the elder watcher came up to him.

“It’s, you know, you are still very young and…” He wasn’t so sure how to continue.  
“are you doubting my leading ability because I’m younger?” Wesley got offended.

“No, no, not at all.” Giles shook his head. “And Cordelia is an very fascinating, and very young woman. But I really don’t think it’s such a good idea, you know, you sexual relationship with her.”

“My, what?” Wesley surprised that Giles even thought that.

“You come in late, your clothes are in disorder, Both Buffy and Faith tells me that you seem so absent minded. And Cordelia’s like… you saw this morning. And I think that it’s my right to tell you to stop having sex or whatever you two are doing together.”

“I am not having sex with Cordelia Chase.” He told Giles chocked and offended. “I’m still having jetlag, and am waking up very late in the morning and I do know better than taking use of an 18 year old in a sexual way, I’m not that desperate.” He continued frustrated. “How dare you accusing me of something like that?”

“I’m sorry; I don’t mean to accuse you of something your not guilty of. But it looked that way this morning.” Giles said. “I’m just acting in the best interest of everyone.” He walked into his office, leaving Wesley alone. Well, at least Giles now knew that he didn’t had been having sex with Cordelia. 

Still chocked about Giles accusation he stood up and walked over to the counter, to get a book that was there, when Fred entered. “Hi.” She told him.

“Hi, yourself.” He responded to her smiling. She walked up to the counter and leaned forward to him.

“Missed you.” She said smiling and kissed him on the lips.

“Oh.” He said and looked up into her eyes, a pair of beautiful brown eyes. He kissed her back, but this time the kiss was soft and seemed to last forever. “What brings you here?”

“I told you that I missed you.” She said sweetly, kissing him again.

“That’s nice of you.” He answered. “I mean really, what are you doing here?”

“Okey, I was wondering if you wanted to taste my cooking.” She let out a small giggle. “If you are brave enough I mean…” she smiled even bigger.

“I am English; I come from a land where real cooking is something you never heard of.” He told her. “Haggis is the worst thing I have ever eaten and anything is better than that.” He assured her.

“Besides you still haven’t told me about the Willow-looking-like we saw here at school.”

“I will tell you everything tonight.” Wesley promised her, he had been trying to avoid the subject for some time now.

“Thank you.” She smiled and leaned closer to deepen their next kiss. So there they were, kissing each other when Giles called out Wesley’s name and came out.

“Here’s the book I’m returning.” Fred said as they broke off the kiss in an instant and put up the science book she had borrowed earlier. She walked away from the counter, not looking at Giles.

“Great.” Wesley said and turned away from Giles so he couldn’t see him blushing.

“Leaving now.” She said and hurried out of the library.

“Was I disturbing something?” Giles asked with his eyebrows raised.


	4. In love??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always welcome, no matter what you have to say.

**Chapter four: In love??**

“So you are saying that Buffy… are a slayer?” Fred asked Wesley when he had told her everything about vampires, slayers, watchers, demons and the hellmouth. “That makes sense.” She nodded and put away the dishes they had already been eating on.

“It does?” Wesley asked.

“I mean, how else you can explain that if something supernatural happens, she’s there.” She sat down at her seat. “Vampires… demons.” She said sounding a little bit shocked. “I just can’t believe that those actually exist.” She sighed.

“Yes, welcome to my world.” He signed.

“Considering everything that you have just told me…” She looked serious at him. “How much have you lied?”

“Nearly nothing.” He answered at the same level of seriousness as her. “I have just been avoiding telling you the real reason to why I’m here.”

“And about your father?”

“He was actually the reason that I said yes to this.” He sighed. “I have always wanted to get away from him.”

“Okey.” She nodded, looking a little bit distant. “So, vampires, demons, we’re living on the hellmouth, and you are some kind of… slayer baby-sitter…?” she looked up in his eyes. “Okey.” She nodded.

“Suddenly you sound so fine with it, how come?”

“What else am I supposed to do? Complain?” She asked. “I have survived this long, now I have you to protect me.” She smiled to him.

“I’m not so sure I’m quite… capable of that.” He said and gave her a sly smile.

“Well, maybe I can protect you instead.” She joked. “What do you think about my cooking?” she smiled hopefully.

“It was good, the best meal I have had for a very long time.” Wesley answered smiling.

“Aw, thank you.” She said and leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Can I ask you something?”

“I just believe that you did.” She answered and gave him one more kiss.

“You know what I mean.” His face had suddenly turned serious. “Why me, why are we doing this?”

“Like I told you this morning, we are two adults that…” She started but he broke her off.

“Fred, for real, why?” He looked at her with a slight pleading look in his eyes.

“Okey, I’ll tell you.” She leaned back in her chair. “I have lived here for four years, and have only had one relationship during that time.”

“The Love of your life.” Wesley remembered that she had called him that, but with frown of course.

“Yes, but that lasted only six months after I moved up here. And… except for Palmer that time after a certain ‘party’ with too much drinking, I haven’t been with anybody. I haven’t felt anybody so close to me since then.” She slightly chewed on her lip. “Then you show up, all sweet and perfect and so… gentlemenish. I know that it is people like you that I should stay away from, but I can’t.” She looked up at him. “I’m sick of being lonely; I want to feel the warmth of a body next to me in bed. I just want to have somebody to hold my hand, y’know.” She leans forward and takes his hand in her own.

“Oh, so you’re not, in love with me or anything, are you?” He said trying to hide his disappointment.

She took away her eyes from his. “No, are you?” She still didn’t look on him.

“No, of course not, this is just a normal relationship where two adults are spending time together and have loveless sex most of the night.” He stated and nodded.

“Yeah, if that is how you would put it.” She answered. The real truth was that she was that she was afraid of falling in love with him. That her heart would get more broken than it already is. So she just kept it simple, like if they were friends, two friends having sex, in a strange, twisted way.  
*******************

Next day, after school. It’s dark outside, Buffy have just returned to the library to tell the others that somebody have already killed the demon and taken the books. Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia sat by the table and Giles stand in the background.

“Our enemy has us at a disadvantage. We seem to be consistently one step behind him. Now he has the Books of Ascenscion. We must take definitive action.” Wesley said to the others. “We need everyone working together here. Where's Angel?”

“I don't know. I went to the mansion but he wasn't there.” Buffy answered.

“And Faith?” Wesley continued.

“She's missing too.” Buffy said with a very noticeable disappointment in her voice.

“Which means nothing. Two unconnected events.” Willow said trying to calm Buffy down.

“What should we do?”

“Buffy, I think you should try to retrieve the Books of Ascenscion. Check out the Mayor's office but be damned careful. Do not confront the Mayor. We don't know a thing about him.” Giles said to her.

“I'll go home and stock up on weapons. Slip into something a little more break-and-enterish.” Buffy answered.

“Right. Willow, how far did you get with the Mayor's files?” Giles continued to Willow.

“Excuse me, I believe Wesley is running this meeting.” Cordelia interrupted him annoyed.

“It's, uh, it's quite alright. Willow?” Wesley looked over toward the young redhead.

“It's all bad news. By the time I got through the encryptions, the files were empty. Guess he saw me coming. ” Willow answered disappointed.

“What about the Hall of Records? Go to the source.” Oz suggested.

“Good idea. There must be information on the Mayor there.” Wesley said, but a little puzzled about why he didn’t come to think about it.

“Wesley, why don't you take the group and start looking?” Giles suggest to Wesley.

“Right.” He responded.

“I'm in Wesley's group.” Cordelia popped up from her seat and said quickly.

“There is just the one group.” Giles reminded her.

“Yes, and I’m in it.” Cordelia answered and tried to cover her stupidity.

“Anyone mind if I skip the trip? I'm gonna cruise town, keep my ear to the ground, and I think five's a crowd.” Xander said to the others.

“It really is.” Cordelia said gladly to him as she walked by.

“I'll drive.” Oz starts to get up too.

“They liked your plan.” Willow said Proudly to Oz as they walk out.

“Anyone finds anything, check in with me.” Giles said after them. “Be careful.” He added to Buffy.

“Aren’t I always?” Buffy responded and left with the others.  
*********************************

“Mayor Wilkins is over one hundred years old. He's not human.” Wesley stated when they were watching a picture of him that was over a hundred years old.

“I, uh, hate to spoil the mood, but this is so much worse than you think.” Xander said as he entered the room.

“Xander, what happened to you?” Willow said worried when she saw his bruised eye.

“You know how some people hate to say I told you so? Not me. I told you so. Angel's back in the really bad sense, and uh, I told you so.” Xander answered them.

“Angelus has turned? Xander, this is terribly serious. Are you sure?” Wesley said and really hoped that he was just joking, even though the joke would not have been funny.

“Gee, let me think. Kind of hard to tell. Last thing I remember was his fist.” Xander answered him a little bit angry.

“We must contact Giles immediately” Wesley said and stood up to leave.

“Good thinking. Let's waste time with a lively debate. Leave Buffy alone. See how dead she gets.”

“Slow down, Xander. This isn't Wesley's fault.” Cordelia reminded him.

“Actually, it is. Faith was your responsibility. Guess who's Angel's new playmate?”

“Faith and Angel? Together?” Willow asked him worried.

“Imagine the possibilities.” Xander answered angry and tired at everything.  
*******************************

The Scooby gang and Wesley are in the centre of the library. Giles and the Mage stand face to face up among the bookshelves.

“The task is finished.” The Mage said to Giles.

“Yes. Thank you for coming to me and for that rather effective light show you put on.” Giles answered the Mage.

“This restores the balance between us, Rupert Giles. My debt to you is now repaid in full. Do not call upon me.” The Mage warned him.

“I shan't. Peace with you.” Giles assured him.

“And with you.” The Mage answered as he walked backwards and faded into thin air.

“His debt to you is repaid? What did you do?” Willow ask Giles curious when the Mage were gone.

“I introduced him to his wife.” Giles walked down the stairs to the others.

“Well, I for one protest. You pitted Slayer against Slayer in a dangerous charade that could've gotten them both killed, without informing me! I'm telling the Council!” Wesley protested and stormed off.

“I think you should.” Giles said and Wesley stopped to see what he had to say. “We have a rogue Slayer on our hands. I can't think of anything more dangerous.”

“At least now we know.” Buffy said from where she sat.

“And we know a little bit more about the Ascenscion.” Giles answered to her.

“Graduation day. There's a big scary un-fun. At least Angel's not bad, though. That's good, right?” Willow said.

“Yes, I feel so much better knowing that he broke my face in a good way. It's a good bruise.” Xander interrupted sarcastic.

“He was only acting, Xander. It was just an act.” Buffy told him sadly.  
***********************

He truly was a failure, a rough slayer. Xander was right, Faith was his responsibility, she killed a man shortly after his arrival, and he had failed trying to help her, just like he failed with everything else.

“Can I borrow the phone?” He asked Giles after everybody had gone home.

“Of course, use the one in my office.” Giles looked up at him for a brief second.

Wesley nodded and walked into the office. Even Giles thought of him as a failure in a way, he was always taking change. Showing everybody that they shouldn’t trust or even listen to what Wesley had to say.

Wesley sighed and picked up the phone, there was only one person that liked him, listened to him without turning their back towards him when he was talking. 

He could barely admit to himself that he was in love with that person, that he had lied yesterday when she had asked him that question. He was, like they said here in America, head over heals. Everytime he came to think of her a smile appeared on his lips, his heart thumped a little bit faster everytime she smiled towards him, everytime she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes, everytime she kissed him, everytime she touched him.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice answered on the other end of the phone.

“Were you sleeping?” He asked and hoped that she wasn’t mad because he called at a bad time.

“I have just gone to bed? You?” he could hear that a smile appeared on her face when she heard that it was him.

“No…” He started. “I just wondered if I can come over, if it’s not too late?”

“You know that you don’t have to ask.” She reminded him. “I have just gone to bed, but there’s room here for you too.”

“Thank you.” He answered and hung up.

She was asleep when he came to her apartment, but she had left the door open for him. She was lying on her side, with her back towards him. He assumed that she was sleeping because she didn’t move when he entered her room.

He put his clothes on a chair and his glasses on the nightstand before climbing under the cover and put an arm around her. She gave a slight moan when he did that but realized that it was him and went back to sleep. He put his hand over hers and realized that this is closest he would ever get to the woman he loved, because she wouldn’t let herself love him back.

Me Note: Reviews are always welcome, no matter what you have to say.


	5. Not Really Sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's short, but don't worry the next chapter will make it worth it.

**Chapter 5; Not really sick**

Normal day, Wesley was researching on the Mayors upcoming Ascension with Giles. But his mind wasn’t quite on that. Everytime he tried to stop thinking about her his mind just came back on the subject. He hadn’t seen her during the past three days; he had tried to call her but no answer. So he just kept his head out of it, thinking that if she wanted to talk to him she would go to him. He didn’t want to seem so pushy, needy. It was just a casual relationship.

“Can you hand me that book?” Giles asked him and pointed towards a book next to Wesley.

“Of course.” He answered distant and handed the book to Giles.

“It’s strange.” Buffy said to Willow as they entered the library.

“It’s like… never happened before.” Willow responded. “Do you think that she might be… dead.”

“Anyone that has just disappeared like that, they are probably dead.” Buffy said as they reached the desk.

“Who’s dead?” Giles asked and looked up at the two girls.

“Ms. Burkle.” Buffy answered simple.

Wesley looked up at Buffy from where he was standing. Looking for any trace or sign that she was just joking, but he couldn’t find any.

“She’s not dead, just sick.” Giles answered them.

“But she has never been taking out more than two sick days since she started here.” Willow answered.

“Then it’s only right that she gets more than just two.” Giles answered back a little bit annoyed. “Everytime somebody is sick doesn’t mean that they are dead.”

“Fine, be such a spoil-sport.” Buffy said. “It’s just that it’s been so calm this last week since the thing with Faith.”

“Why can’t you just be happy that nothing has happened?” Giles told her. “I am for once glad that it’s calm."  
********************************  
Wesley knocked on her door three times before she answered. She didn’t really look sick; she wore a tank top, a pair of pajama bottom and an open robe.

“Hi.” She said when she saw him and closed the robe. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I, um… heard that you were sick.” He said with a sly grin. “So I thought… Chicken soup.” He held up a thermos that he had filled with chicken soup.

When she saw the thermostat she couldn’t help but smile back at him, he was so… sweet was the only word she came to think of. “Thank you, but… I don’t feel up for company right now.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m not planning on staying.” He told her calmly. “Have to be back at the library.”

“Thank you.” She said and took the thermos from him.

“Hope that you feel better tomorrow.” He smiled at her and then turned around to walk away. “Wait.” He said and turned around again. “I had a book for you too.” He held forward a book to her. “It’s not about demons or anything. I ‘borrowed’ it from the library.” He had actually taken it from the library, but he didn’t think that anybody would notice.

“Thank you once again.” She smiled and took the book. “What are you doing at the library that is so… Time taking.” She said in the lack of words.

“Oh, we are trying to figure out what the word ascension mean.” He didn’t want to tell her about that mayor.

“I know that word.” She tried to remember from where she had heard it. “I think that I herd it in that movie my dad watched one time. Ascension…. Ascension.” She couldn’t really remember, but then it suddenly hit her. “Wasn’t that in that movie about that half alien that had ascension and became a real alien?” She looked up at him.

“I wouldn’t know.” He said. “But I will look that up.” He smiled big at her. “If you are right… you have probably saved the population of Sunnydale.” Before he could stop himself he had leaned forward and given her a quick kiss on the mouth. “You are so smart.” He said and then left.

She smiled as she saw him leave but when she had closed her door the smile faded away. She walked into the kitchen and put down both the book and thermos on the table next to a small box.

She picked up the box and looked at it, and then she looked over her shoulder back at the door. She then picked up the she picked up the content of the box and looked at it for the hundred time. She closed her eyes, sighed sadly and put the content in the box and threw it in the trashes.

She sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands. “Oh Wesley.” She whispered sadly to herself. “How am I going to tell you this?”

Me Note: I know that it's short, but don't worry the next chapter will make it worth it.


End file.
